Written Confession
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: 'To the person I love the most, I thank you for your support in writing this. I love you, Tamaki Suoh…' Those were the words that made me have the most wonderful story of a lifetime with the person I love the most. NO OC HATERS! Tamaki and OC. Oneshot


I was walking down the halls, skipping more like it. I was in a joyous mood right now. I had just come back from the art room, painting another picture of a flower. I love flowers, especially roses. Probable because…

"Ann!" a voice shouted from behind.

I knew who the voice belong to and my heart began racing. I quickly turned around to see Tamaki Suoh, running my way. I smiled, _he _was the reason I love roses.

"Hi Tamaki," I said, once he was walking next to me.

Tamaki gave a bow and smiled up at me. He then stood straight and began walking me back down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Tamaki asked, giving a small pout. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

I gave a nervous laugh, hoping he couldn't hear my heart. Sure I was best friends with him, but I was still nervous. "I was in the art room for awhile…" I said, smiling. "But then I was in the Library, writing."

Tamaki lit up. "Writing?" he said, looking like a child that just got a new toy. "Do I get to finally read that new book you're writing?"

I lifted an eyebrow. I then loosened my expression and smiled, giving a small wink. "No, but I'm at the end," I said. "I should have the finish book pretty soon. Then you can read it, Tamaki." I then gave another wink.

Tamaki smiled and looked away. I could swear I saw his face go red, but maybe it was just me.

"Well," I said, skipping away, "I got to go, father will be angry if I'm not home. I'll see you tomorrow, Tama-chan!"

I then left Tamaki standing in the hall, clueless of the idea I had.

*Haruhi's P.O.V.*

I was sitting in the silent Host Club room, wondering why everyone was silent. It seemed everyone was pondering over something. That was, until Tamaki-senpai came walking in.

The twins jumped from their chairs and ran over to Tamaki-senpai. "Did you find her?" they said, walking with Tamaki-senpai over to the couch.

Tamaki-senpai flopped onto the couch with a blank expression, he was in complete shock. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened.

"Oh he found her…" Kyoya-senpai said, writing in his book.

The twins looked at Tamaki-senpai and smiled. "Did something happen?" they snickered. "Finally admit your feelings? Or maybe kiss her?"

Tamaki shook his head.

The twins dropped their jaws. "You didn't do-"

Tamaki-senpai cut them off, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Where would you get such an idea?"

The twins smirked. "Who said we were thinking of it?" they said, shrugging.

"It seems boss had a few ideas, wouldn't you say Kaoru?" Hikaru said, looking at his brother.

"Yes, Hikaru, some naughty thoughts also…" Kaoru snickered.

Tamaki-senpai crossed his arms and pouted. "I wasn't thinking anything!" he shouted. "I was just…wondering if she would ever see me any other way then just a friend…" Tamaki-senpai's expression then went sad.

"She already does…" everyone said.

Tamaki looked up, but no one was looking at him, not even me. He gave the puppy dog eyes, but still we said nothing more.

*next day**Tamaki's P.O.V*

The doors to Host Club opened with a loud bang. Everyone looked to the doors and saw Ann running in.

"What's wrong, Ann?" I said, running up to her and making sure everything was alright.

She was smiling but panting. She held out a book as she was bending over. "I finally finished it!" she said.

*Ann's P.O.V.*

Tamaki took the book from my hands. I stood straight, finally getting control of my breathing. "You're the first person to read it…" I said, looking to the ground. My face had begun going bright red.

I heard Tamaki open the book and I looked up, finding him on the first page and just starring at it. His eyes were wide and he was in complete shock.

"Ann…" he said, looking up.

"Um, before you say anything…" I said, smiling. "I just wanted to tell you my real feelings. I totally understand if you don't-" before I could even finish. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me forward. Lips pressed to mine and I heard the book fall to the ground, Tamaki was _kissing _me…

I was in total and utter shock, but right before I was about to kiss him back, he pulled away. Tamaki smiled and put his forehead to mine. "I love it…" he said, smiling lovingly. And this smile wasn't one that he showed in the Host Club.

I smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad…" I muttered.

"But," he said, pulling me away. Tamaki lifted up my chin and put his face an inch away from mine. "I love you more then anything, Ann…" he said.

I smiled and kissed him as he kissed me.

'To the person I love the most, I thank you for your support in writing this. I love you, Tamaki Suoh…' Those were the words that made me have the most wonderful story of a lifetime with the person I love the most.


End file.
